Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are widely used flat panel displays. As is well known to those having skill in the art, an LCD panel generally includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate that is spaced apart from the thin film transistor substrate and a liquid crystal material between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
An LCD module generally includes an LCD panel and a microelectronic substrate such as a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The PCB may include a timing controller and various other integrated circuit components thereon. The PCB and the LCD panel may be interconnected by a flexible Tape Carrier Package (TCP).
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional TCP. As shown, the TCP 12 includes a flexible base film including first and second opposing end portions that attach to the LCD panel and to the PCB, respectively. A plurality of conductive leads 20 are also included that extend to the first and second end portions to electrically connect to the LCD panel and to the PCB, respectively. One or more integrated circuits 30 is also included and electrically connected to at least some of the conductive leads 20.
The conductive leads are formed at both end portions of the flexible base film 10. The conductive leads 10 may include common signal leads 21 that are at the outermost portion of the flexible base film 10, dummy leads 23 that are inward from the common signal leads 21, and input/output leads 27 and 25 that are inward of the dummy leads 23. Common signals are transmitted to the LCD panel and the PCB through the common signal leads 21. Signals are not generally provided on dummy leads 23. Image signals are input to the input leads 27 and output from the output leads 25.
In order to form an LCD module, an Anisotropic Conductive Film (ACF) is placed on the input pads of the LCD panel. The output leads 25 of the TCP 12 are aligned to the input pads of the LCD panel. The TCP 12 is then heat pressed and attached to the LCD panel using the ACF. Then, output pads on the PCB are aligned to the input leads 27 of the TCP 12. The TCP 12 is then connected to the PCB by soldering. Alternatively, the TCP 12 may be connected to the PCB using ACF.
During the manufacture of LCD modules, operators and/or equipment may transfer the LCD module by holding the LCD panel. This folds the TCP 12 downwardly due to the weight of the PCB so that the PCB is suspended from the LCD panel by the TCP 12. Unfortunately, however, when the LCD panel is transferred and/or handled by holding only the LCD panel, the portion of the TCP 12 that is not attached to the LCD panel and the PCB may be twisted due to the movement of the suspended PCB. As a result, the common signal leads and the dummy leads that are formed at the outer portion of the TCP may undergo severe mechanical stress and may even fracture due to fatigue. Moreover, one or more of the input/output leads may crack so that electrical signals that are transmitted therethrough may be degraded.